Una esperanza de vida o una maldicion de por vida
by Gilberto-kun
Summary: Naruto recibe ayuda de dos miembros de un famoso clan, quieren averiguar? solo entren y lean, onegai dejen comentarios n,n


**Naruto Shippuden: Una esperanza de vida, o una maldicion de por vida.**

**Capitulo cero: El pasado que afectará el futuro de nuestra presente vida.**

En un lugar llamado Konoha hubo una batalla sangrienta, en la cual una poderosa bestia llamada Kyuubi no Youko, fue aprisionada en el alma de un niño, antes de morir la persona que logro tan increíble proeza, le entregó un pequeño dije a un viejo ermitaño con unas palabras que marcarían el futuro venidero:

-Guárdalo hasta que el sea capaz de controlar el poder que le he otorgado, pero si antes de eso llegan los "malditos", trata de averiguar sus intenciones si son las correctas ayudaran a tu nieto a domesticar al Kyuubi…--Pero quienes son los malditos, Minato dímelo… –exclamó mas alterado el peliblanco viendo la destrucción que Kyuubi había causado.

-Si me dejaras continuar podría decirte lo que deseas- contesto con esfuerzo el pobre Minato mientras que con cara de asombro y un toque de enojo el pobre peliblanco asintió con sumisión –este bien continua, pero no se te ocurra morir sin antes contarme lo necesario-

-En eso estamos de acuerdo aun no quiero morir, pero no me queda mucho tiempo, este dije que te pido que guardes es muy especial tal ves la conozcas como **Yasanaki no Magatama**, viejo amigo -susurró a los oídos del peliblanco, quien al oír aquel nombre no pudo evitar mostrar un asombro total – si, si la conozco, ¿pero que quieres que haga con ella Minato?- 

-Quiero que la guardes, te he dicho que me pongas atención pero parece que por un oído te entra y otro te sale, pero no importa ahora, esta joya es una parte de la combinación final del sello que le puse a mi hijo, cuándo sea el momento esta joya te guiara para saber la combinación del sello que le impuse al Kyuubi para que de esta manera naruto pueda dominar el chakra maligno – al oír todo aquello el pobre Jiraiya no sabia que pensar, ¿como que una parte de la combinación?, ¿un sello final?, ¿que acaso el sello no estaba completo?, ¿si no era así que pretendía su pupilo?, todas esas ideas giraban en su mente pero había una que le quema las entrañas y no pudo esperar mas tiempo para hacerla -¿los "malditos" Minato ellos que tienen que ver en eso?, que acaso ellos tienen las demás joyas que hacen falta o que-

-Si, bien sabes que esta solo es una de las tres. Ella te indicara cuando los malditos de nacimiento estén cercan...- todo lo que siguió fue un terrible silencio que solo significaba algo, Minato Namikaze había muerto.

-Minato no, no te atrevas a morir no dime lo que sigue dímelo—y diciendo esto Jiraiya abofeteaba y sacudía al pobre Minato tratando de hacerlo reaccionar en un arranque de ira y frustración pues su corazón le decía que su bien amado discípulo había muerto.

Mientras se resignaba que en sus brazos yacía el cadáver de su discípulo, en ese momento habían llegado el Sandaime, junto con el discípulo de Minato: Hatake Kakashi.

-¿El sensei ha muerto verdad? – el peliblanco lo miró a los ojos y le contestó –no, como crees, si usar una técnica prohibida no es nada, solo esta meditando para mejorar su Rasengan, ¡¡claro que esta muerto que no ves!!- señalando al pobre Minato, al parecer sonriente incluso después de muerto.

El susurro del viento desgarraba una gran tristeza en los corazones de aquellos sobrevivientes de tan sangrienta batalla, en eso Kakashi miró hacia el bebé que lloraba –que pasará con Naruto... el debería… – el joven ninja copia no termino de hablar ya que el Sandaime le interrumpió –no, es mejor que nadie sepa de que Minato tuvo un hijo con una desconocida del país del remolino y pobre aquel que lo haga pues sufrirá mi técnica legendaria que nunca he vuelto a usar el Sennen goroshi usando a **Kongou Nyoi**,– el hokage miró al cielo "Perdóname por no hacer lo que me pediste Minato".

Después de ello los ninjas se retiraron del sangriento campo de batalla. A partir de ese día el contenedor del Kyuubi seria el legado del cuarto, Don o maldición. 

Tras el regreso a casa, Jiraiya no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Minato -los únicos malditos al nacer son los gemelos, pero no aquí en Konoha sino en el país del remolino- pensó Jiraiya mientras en su mano veía girar sobre si aquel dije que le fuera entregado. –del remolino vendrán eso significa...- dijo jiraiya mientras se colgaba el dije alrededor del cuello.

Mientras que en otro lugar del país del fuego, casi en la frontera con el mencionado, dos pequeños gemelos nacían al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, en lugar de ser una bendición en aquella villa era una maldición tanto para ellos como para sus padres, pues uno de los gemelos debía morir para evitar que sucediera lo que todos temían el disturbio de la sangre.

En pocos días, toda su vida de uno de ellos había sido decidida y no tenía ninguna potestad para gobernar en su destino, pues no sabía que lugar incierto y oscuro seria su última morada.

Al termino del tercer día de nacidos, justo cuando el alba terminaba todo estaba listo en la pequeña sala de audiencias situada en el sótano de un oculto templo en las montañas en el cual solo pocas personas podían entrar, por la urgencia del caso no se había convocado a todos los miembros del consejo, solo a los indispensables.

-¿Sabes muy bien lo que tienes que hacer?, recuerda que el bien de la comunidad es mas importante que el bien de uno solo – Preguntó y afirmó con voz neutra el mayor de los miembros del consejo –si –respondió un joven alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules quien trataba de ocultar todo el sufrimiento que tenia guardado en su corazón pues sabia que no importaba cuanto amaba a sus hijos uno debía desaparecer, intento debatir pero fue detenido –sabes que pasará si lo haces, tu puesto de líder se verá afectado y serás desterrado de estas tierras ¿eso quieres... Kyosuke? – comentaron desde el fondo, el joven líder solo asintió mientras una pequeña lagrima cayó del rostro del joven sobre el ojo del niño que tenia en brazos mientras miraba hacia aquella figura femenina que estaba escondida con otro niño en brazos.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta un extraño resplandor salió de aquel ojo humedecido por la lagrima y por un leve momento la pupila adquirió una extraña forma, que seria todo eso, acaso algo había ocurrido, eso nadie lo sabría pues debería pasar mucho tiempo para que todo tuviera sentido.

Unos minutos después, un encapuchado entro corriendo dando la voz de alarma, la bestia de ocho colas Yamata no Orochi estaba atacando, el joven líder no sabia que hacer: ir en defensa de la aldea o cuidar a su familia, pero si lo hacia, quedaba un tercer cabo suelto que pasaría con el niño que tenia en brazos, así que con una mirada de resignación le dio un calido beso en la frente deseando que nunca se entere de la decisión que tuvo que hacer su padre y se lo entregó al encapuchado que había entrado,- por favor si tanta estima me tienes no lo mates, solo llévalo muy lejos donde nadie sepa quien es o cual es su legacía, no te lo pido como una orden, te lo ruego como un padre- el encapuchado no supo que decir, pues ante sus ojos no tenia a su líder si no a un padre afligido y poniendo por delante su corazón, le dijo que no se preocupe que el procuraría un digno hogar para el niño, y diciendo eso se marcho dejando atrás al desdichado padre.

Secándose las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, se volteo hacia el consejo y usando un kunai se realizo un corte en la palma diestra dejando que la sangre fluyera, y en eso un extraño espectáculo sucedió, la sangre empezó a moverse hacia el centro del recinto y exactamente en medio empezó a tomar forma de una espada.

-¡¡Como te atreves a invocar a **Kusanagi no Tsurugi**, sabes muy bien que esa bestia y ella están ligadas directamente, toda su fuerza esta en ella si se la entregas le darás el mundo!! .- exclamó el mas anciano que al estar en medio del consejo daba a entender que no era un anciano cualquiera.

-Lo sé- dijo el joven líder con los ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas.   
-Pero si es parte de ella, al sellarla también sellaré su fuerza- y mirando hacia aquel lugar donde estaba esa figura femenina le hizo un ademán con su palma diestra y realizando un sello que muy pocos conocían y que aun muy pocos habían tenido la oportunidad de verlo, la espada desapareció pero en el vientre del neonato aparecieron varios símbolos, pero lo mas asombroso no fue eso si no que al mismo tiempo ambos niños lloraron pero no de hambre sino de dolor pues les apareció una cicatriz distinta a cada uno, en su brazo derecho e izquierdo. 

-Bien, ya no hay marcha atrás, **el sello del demonio muerto **debe ser terminado -y diciendo eso su cuerpo cayó inerte en el piso mientras aquella bestia desaparecía lentamente.

15 años después un joven rubio de ojos azules que vestia un panatlon negro y una chamarra negra con tintes anaranjados, regresaba de misión, el día estaba soleado, y mas atrás una caravana se despedía de uno de sus miembros era otro joven pero de pelo castaño, tal vez quemado por haber estado tanto tiempo en el sol. Ambos tenían la misma dirección entrar a Konoha ambos eran gennins.  
Mientras que en otra entrada de la ilustre aldea, un joven de la misma edad, de cabello castaño y ojos azules tambien entraba, y por la bandana que tenia en la frente, tambien era gennin.  
Justo cuando el chico que se habia despedido de la caravana iba a entrar a la aldea dando gracias a Kami por esta oportunidad se oye un sonidito raro  
-Madicion esto es mala suerte-- dijo el pobre chico pues en su primer paso en la villa habia pisado excreta de perro.

Vaya que el destino es cruel con estos hermanos, tan cerca uno del otro, tan cerca de encontrar a alguien de su propia sangre, estando a dos metros parecía que estuvieran a dos mundos de distancia.

Casi al mismo tiempo los dos hermanos pusieron un pie en Konoha, eh aquí que el destino separo a estos hermanos, ninguno sabe de la existencia del otro, pero ambos sienten en su corazón un vinculo místico que les dice que en este momento su vida dará un cambio, que nunca mas estarán solos...

O será a caso que están destinados a morir siguiendo con la terrible maldición que les ocasionó no conocerse.

En ese momento exacto en que los dos pusieron su pie en la villa, el viejo Jiraiya sintió como el dije empezaba calentarse y al sacarlo para verlo mejor vio en el dos símbolos de serpiente una estaba reptando pero la otra era mas extraña, estaba mordiéndose la cola, pero eso no era lo extraño, lo extraño era que aquella serpiente parecía el marco de un espejo.

-Lo que tanto tiempo he temido ha pasado, ellos han llegado- susurró Jiraiya mientras veía al cielo esperando alguna señal pero lo único que consiguió fuera que un pájaro le manchara la ropa.

To be Continued

Espero que les haya gustado, por que pronto les tareremos el primer capitulo de esta historia. Nos vemos chao n.n Uffff es bueno escribir fanfics nuevamente n.n


End file.
